HoroHoro's Delema
by Koota Jakan and Yamimaru
Summary: Horohoro and the gang have just battled Hao and are trying to go and relax but things start tio happen and change for all of them.No Ocs in this story i swear only random people walking by or something .
1. Horohoro's First dilemma

disclaimer: i do not own Shaman king but i own the plot.Also there are no ocs iun this story

chapter 1 A change

horohoro's point of view

I was sitting down when it happened.Ren came over and sat next to me.We just finished a battle with Hao and we needed rest.Kororo seemed to of made herself comfortablein some leaves.but me i have to sleep in a tent with who i don't know yet but i am having a hard time cause Ren is sitting next to me.IN ALL DO RESPECT BUT HES THE ONE WHOSE ALWAYS MEAN TO ME!

"horohoro would you stop stareing at me!"Ren asked wakeing me from my trance.i wish he wouldn't go too close to me.

"Dude where the hell did you get that idea from ?"i asked him

-Dude that was so close-i thought

Normal point of view

-why does that moron keep stareing at me?-thought Ren

"Hey Ren why are you so close to Horohoro?"Asked Yoh

-Ah! what i am way too close to this freak-Ren thought

"Oh right i was just seeing if he was ok so we can set out soon thats all"said ren

"oh ok"said ren standing up and moving to another rock to sit on.

"Lord YohI think something is wrong with Lord HoroHoro"said Amidamaru

HoroHoropoin of view

"You alright"Lyserg asked coming up to me.

"Yeah i am just thinking dude"i said

-yeah thinking about ren-i thought'

"ok good "said lyserg

"We should try and get some rest now"said Yoh

"we should try and set out at 7 am "said Ren

""i agree"said Yoh

"Good night dude" i said walking towards a random tent

"What tent are you sleeping in?"asked Ren

-wow was he just nice?-i thought

"the white one" i said heading towards the white tent.

Normal point of view

Ren froze at what Horohoro said.

"thats the tent ren is sleeping in"said Manta

"I know"said Horohoro ignoreing that cause he was too exausted.

"You saure you two don't get along too well?"asked Yoh

"Dude i'll be fine i am just going to sleep."said Horohoro.going into the tent .

"Alright then good night Lord HoroHoro" said Amidamaru

"Night dude " Horohoro said before going to sleep.

"Whats with horohoro?"asked MAnta

"Maybe hes upset about something"said ryu

"I think hes just tired"said Lyserg.

"Well we all will be if we don't get some sleep!"yelled ren

Yohs tent was thesame as kyserg's since he wasn't allowed to sleep in the same one as Anna.anna got her own and Manta and Ryu slept in one together..

HoroHoro POV

my dream

"Ren why are you so nice now?"i asked him curiously

"Are you that stupid?"he asked

"What Dude i am not stupid i am just confused!" i yelled

"Ok then your stupider than i thought"he said

"would you guys stop fighting?"asked YOh

"He started it dude"i shouted

"you two should really and try and get along."shouted manta

"i know you two are suspose to be friwends"said lyserg.

"Chief Hao has been spotted close by"said Ryu

"We just defeated him?"said Yoh

"He must have recovered"said Ryu.

"well we will deal with him later yoh has to train now"said Anna walking up to us

"Anna do i have to now?"asked yoh

"Yes now come on"said Anna.

We all went to some food restaraunt to get something to eat cause we were hungry.I sat at the end ,ren sat next to me,yoh next tohim ,and Anna next to him.Manta ,ryu and lyserg sat on the otherside.

"can i help you today?"asked the waitress stareing at Ren wierd.I noticed this and stood up.

"Dude stop stareing at him like that!" i Yelled.Then my dream was interupted by someone.

"HoroHoro wake the Hell Up"Yelled a really pissed off Ren who woke me up.

"What time is it?"i ask rubbing my head.

"Its 3:00 am what the hell is wrong with you Dumbass"shouted Ren

- i take it he heard me yell out loud in my sleep-thought Horohoro

"Why the hell did you yell in your sleep!"yelled Ren giving me a look that said he had the same dream.

"I did not yell in my sleeep"i said defensively

"You yelled "dude stop staeing at him like that"and woke us all up"Yelled Anna pissed.

"You ok lord HoroHoro?"asked Amidamaru

"Yeah dude i'm fine"said HoroHoro

"Good now go back to sleep!"yelled Anna

Treys pov

"fine"I yelled then went to go back to sleep when i realized my pillow was missing.

"Ren give me back my pillow!" i shouted at him.He then had a smmirk on his face.

"Hmph fine be that way dude"i said then went back to sleep and so didn't Ren .

Ren's pov

Rens dream

After HoroHoro yelled at the waitress for stareing at me i tried to figure out why he got so mad.

then Yoh got mad too.

"Why the hell were you stareing at him"yelled Yoh

"that wasn't right."said Lyserg

"Yeah !"yelled Manta

"Their right"said Ryu.

"Then lets go"said Anna.My dream got interupted by horohoro turning in his sleep.He was muttering things like "hes mine"and things like that.So i decided to let him cuddle up to me to shut him up.Though tomarrow morning i will make sure we get him a dream catcher for sure.then i went to sleep.

normal point of view.

"hey Horohoro i hate to disturb you two in your sleep but its about seven so wake up!"shoted lyserg.

"Huh?"i asked

"Dude was i cuddled to ren when you came to wake me up?" HoroHoro asked

"Yeah it was cute"said lyserg.

treys point of view

I went to grab a pillow from ren when i fell and fell on him.

"What the hell get off me!"he yelled

"Sorry dude but its 7:00 AM"i said .

"alright now get off me."he said.then i got off him and he got up.i almost was about to kiss him he was so hot looking with out his shirt on.

"Stop drooling over me"he said going over to the corner and getting his shirt then putting it on.

"Hello HoroHoro you in there?"asked MAnta

"huh yeah i'm here dude"i said then i went to the corner where my clothes were and put on a shirt.

"HoroHoro tell me is it fun stareing at me?"ren asked with a smirk on hjis face that said your so pathetic.

"Shut up Dude!" i shouted and gave him a look that said stop messing with my emotions.He laughed at me.

"Hey guys we got to get going "said Yoh

"Hold on i want to talk to HoroHoro for a second"said ren

"Sure just don't start fighting please"asked yoh

"I won't" Said Ren. I stood there in shock what was he going to do ?i was scared a bit

"You done stareing at me?" he asked still with that smirk on his face.

"Dude i have been ready tyo go for 5 minutes " i said defensively.

"Yeah well your just standing there so i didn't think you were here go buy your self a dream catcher .so i don't have to do what i did last night."he said. I froze for a minute trying to remember what he did.then i remember he cuddled me up to him so i would shut up and let him sleep.

"Dude fine"i said walking out.So we all headed towards Yoh's place to hang out.


	2. Arcade dilemma

Disclaimer: i do not own shaman king but i do own the plot ok enjoy the cute story

horohoropoint of view.

"Ren why do seem more nice now?"asked Yoh

"No reason."said Ren smirking at me.

"Dude now your freaking me out."i shouted

"Whats wrong Lord HoroHoro?"asked Amidamaru

"Dude i'm fine but Ren keeps giving me this evil grin its freaking me out"I said

"So why don't you ask him why hes doing that?"asked Lyserg

"Are you kidding dude hes evil"i shouted

"Really i scare you that much HoroHoro?"asked Ren laughing.I growled at him.

"Ah Horohoro you ok?"asked yoh

"Lets just go dude"i said walking ahead.Ren walked up to me and grabbed my hand.I was shocked but just kept walking.

normal pov

"Lord Yoh It seems lord Ren has become attached to lord Horohoro."said Amidamaru

"What do you mean Amidamaru?"asked Yoh

"well Lord yoh hes holding his hand protectively or possesively i can't tell."said Amidamaru.Yoh turned his head and looked at Ren seeing him really holding HoroHoro's hand.Then he walked up to them .

"Hehehe you guys are getting along"said Yoh smiling

"Wow you right Amidamaru i think he might like him or is trying to get him mad" Said Yoh

"most likely get him mad lord Yoh"said Amidamaru.

horohoro'spov

"Dude why are you holding my hand?"I yelled

"Kami will you relax!" yelled Ren.Everyone was stareing at us now.

"Nani!Relax?your holding my hand!"i shouted

"Yeah but it calms you down and keeps you quiet and i got a headache"ren said defensively.

"Fine dude but don't try anything stupid or funny"i said in defeat.

Rens point of view

holding his hand didn't shut him up and i am desperate for him to shut up.sio i decided to do something risky.i took his arm and gently stroked it.That shut him up good.he was in shock.hehehaha i won he shut up.

"Dude stuff like that freaks me out"he said

horohoro's pov

Ren took my arm and gently stroke it.I was in shock so i din't move.he had defeated me in this game.

"Dude stuff like that freaks me out !"i shouted at ren.

Ren's pov

"Don't worry theres noway in hell i'll do that again"i said to horohoro .

-not in public anyway- i thought to my self.

"Dude thanks for the Insult"he said sadly.I realized i gone a bit too far that time so i wanted to make it up to him.

Trey's pov

After he insulted me i felt so mad and ready fight him to take it back.

"Come here" he said

"Why so you can insult me again"i said walking away from him.

Ren's pov

"fine"i said walking up to him again and stopped him.then turned him so he was faceing me.Ehat i am going to do next he better not take it serious at all.I leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. that definately had a better effect than strokeing his arm.

- i have won again i got him to shut up and now my headache should go away soon.- i though

horohoro's pov

after what ren just did i had no possible chance in mmoving at all i just stood there silent.Ren turned forwars and started walkin he was literally dragging me.

normal pov

"Did you see that?"asked MAnta

"yeah Ren just kissed HoroHoro."said lyserg confused.

"Its so beutiful"said Ryu

"Hey Amidamaru what are they talking about?"asked yoh just now paying attention to the conversation.

"I don't know Lord Yoh"said Amidamaru.Since he didn't pay attention to it.

"Stupid they are talking about how Ren just kissed HoroHoro""said Anna

"Really?"assked Yoh looking at ren and horohoro.

"Lady Anna is that really true?"asked Amidamaru

"Yes"said Anna "i saw him myself.

"would you stop stareing at us i only did it to shut him up i have a headache and it was the only way"yelled Ren

horohoro'spov

-why does he do this to me?-i thought

- _i only did it to shut him up i have a headache and it was the only way-_ it kept reapeating in my head till i coulnd't take it any more .i let go of ren's hand and caught up to lyserg who was up ahead now.

Ren's pov

trey let go of my hand and went to walk with Lyserg.i just stayed where i was.Again i think i over did it.hes probally upset now.Oh well he still enjoyed it.hehehehe 9i am evil so evil.

horohoro'spov

"Hey why did ren kiss you?"lyserg asked me

"cause he wanted me to shut up"i said

- i wish he meant it.What! wait a minute ofcourse he didn't he even admitted it.-

"you don't seem to happy about that?"asked Lyserg

"well it was a stupid reason for something like that."i said

"Hey Horohoro!"shouted Manta

"What is it?"i asked

"You looked funny "said Manta

"Dude anyone else want to make me feel worse or confused ?"i asked

"HoroHoro we didn't know that got you mad ?"said Yoh

"yeah dude but it did now if you don't mind i'd like to get going again"said Horohoro.

"alright where are you going my house is this way?"asked Yoh

"I am going to the new arcade for a break be free to join me and same goes for the others"said HorHoro.

"Alright we'll meet you there"said Yoh

Normal point of view

Trey went to the arcade with the gang not careing that ren had something planned.

"Yeah dude they have a new snowboarding game!"shouted Horohoro

"hey horoHoro"said Ren sitting down on the snowboarding game.

"Ah ! Dude Did you have to take that game i was going to play it"Horohoro said sadly

"OH sorry i thought you were interested in something else."Said Ren

Normal POV

"Lord Yoh what do you think their doing"asked Amidamaru looking at Ren and Horohoro

"I don't know but looks like HoroHoro is mad."said Yoh

"Ofcourse hes mad idiot Ren Won't let him play the snowboarding game"said Anna

"Oh but wjhy?"asked Yoh

"Idiot because hes having to much fun teaseing him."said Anna

"Hey Ren they got a new warrior game here"shouted Manta

"Yeah it seems hard"said Lyserg looking at Horohoro in amusement.

-curse that fool i was having fun-thought ren

"i lost 5 times in arow then gave up"said ryu

"Alright i'll be right there!"shouted REN

horohoro's pov

I have just finished the game and beat it.i typed rens names in the initials spot hope he doesn't mind dude.I went over to where he was and watched him.I stepped closer to him .I must have distracteed him and made hiom lose considering he was doing so good untill i came up to him and then he got game over.

"What are you doing "he asked me

"I was watching you."i answered

"i lost cause you distreacted me"he said angrily..I went over to him .

"Payback sucks dude"i whispered in his ear.i am guessing that got him mad cause he grabbed me and whipered"i'll get you back"in my ear.

Normal Pov

"HoroHoro just got ren back for earlier"said Manta

"Huh?How?"askedLyserg confused.

"by makeing ren lose on the new warrior game"said Ryu

"Amidamaru did you see that he got him back"said Yoh smiling

"Yes Lord Yoh i saw and i think Rens going to start a fight with HoroHoro "said Amidamaru

"Well duh They don't get along too well remember?"asked Anna

"Oh i did not see you lady Anna."said Amidamaru

"whatever."said Anna

Ren's POV

I go over to The game that Horohoro played.I look at the high score and it says my name.I look back at horohoro and then back at the game.Figures hes made it obvious.

Normal pov

"Horohoro are you done with that game already?"asked yoh

"Yeah i beat it dude."said Horohoro.

"wow thats great but why does it say Ren's name?"asked Yoh

"dude thats because i was so mad at him that i just typed his name in"said Horohoro

"Its been a half hour lets go"said yoh

horohoro's pov

"Trey come here."said Ren

"what?"i asked walking over to me and noticeing he called me trey.

"Why did you really type my name insted of your initials?"asked REn

"You figure it out it aint hard."i said then walked ahead.

We headed towards Yoh's house again for some intensive training from Anna since she thinks we are ll truly weak she proved us all wrong by defeating us..So now she decided to train us .I walked over to Ren and i wasn't looking so i bumped into him while walking towards him by accident cause i wasn't looking.

"horohoro what are you doing?"Ren asked me.

"Oh sorry dude i wasn't looking"i said to him

"Just don't bump into me again"he said.then we continued walking.

"Hey theres a store lets stop i need to get Horohoro a dream catcher"said Ren.Everyone stared at me.it wasn't my fault the evil waitress kept stareing at him. I got a little angry at it so what.Anyway i am so embarassed they are stareing at me.

"why is that?"asked Yoh

"Cause i had to cuddle him up to last night to get him to calm down he was yelling in his sleep something about not to stareat someone"said ren

"Alright then we will stop then"said Anna

"lady Anna where though?." Asked Amidamaru

"Here"said Anna as she pointed to a store old fashioned.

"Excuse me how much for a dream catcher?"asked Anna

"oh those are only $13.00(american money.)"said the guy at the cashier.

"here"said Anna giving the guy the money then takeing the dream catcher and handing in to Ren.

"what do you what me to do with it?"he asked her

"Hang it over his side of the room or whatever so you can sleep an he can too cause he woke all of us up too"said Anna.

"Alright i will"said Ren then we kept walking on.


	3. The heat and mixed feelings

Disclaimer : i do not own Shaman king but i do and donot own some random people walking by and saying hi in the story thats all the ocs do ok so don't say its a mary sue please cause it really is just Horohoro and ren pairing nothing perfect about it thought they look cute together.

-owl

chapter 3:The heat

"ren hello ren are you in there?"asked Manta waving his hand in his face.

"Manta let him space out"said Yoh

"Ok"said Manta

"so where are we going to night ?"lyserg.

"we are going to the campsite and sleeping in a small house"said anna

"ok?"said Manst questionablely.

"Hey chief whats up with Horohoro?"asked ryu

"I don't know he's been like that ever since Ren bothered him yesterday."said yoh

"Probally still daydeaming about Ren"said anna

"Lady Anna how do you know he was day dreaming about Lord ren?"asked Amidamaru

"Because Amidamaru hes been stareing at ren for awhile now."said anna anoyed by Amidamaru.

"I have not been!"shouted Horohoro

"yes you have i even saw you stare at him."said Lyserg.

"I admit it already you like him."said anna

"Huh ?Whats going on here?"asked ren zoning back in.

"Oh nothing their just trying to get horoHoro to admit that he like you "said Manta

"Oh i can make him admit that its easy."said Ren

"Then do it."said Lyserg.

"Alright i will"said ren."If he reacts to this in a certain way then you will know"said ren .Then he walked up to Horohoro and kissed him Horohoro tried to push him away then gave in and started to kiss him back.thats when ren pulled away.

"Theres your answer."said Ren then he went back to stareing at the stars.

"Whaaa? Ren Just kissed Horohoro!"shouted Manta shocked.

"We know we all saw but we now know that Hoohoro like ren."said Lyserg

"Ren What the hell did you do that for!"Yelled Horohoro

"To answer their question stupid why do you think?"said ren

"Hmph."was all Horohoro said.

"Ahhahaha Horohoro is in Denial"laughed MANTA

"Shut up Manta!"Yelled Horohoro

"Manta you shouldn't really rub it in his face"said Yoh

"Why not everyone saw his reaction"said ren zoning back in and joining the conversation.

"Cause Lord ren it Not nice and he is our friend."Said Amidamaru.

"Wait ren Kissed him so that woukd mean either Ren likes him or his teaseing him and having fun."said Anna

"So its just a kiss and it was to prove something it doesn't mean anythuing"said Ren

"Not to you but to Horohoro it does i mean he likes you."said Lyserg

"Ah Youg love i remember when i was in love when i was young."said ryu

"Ah guys Horohoro isn't looking to nice right now"said yoh pointing at horohoro who was shaking with anger and turning red.

"Calm down Horhoro."said ren going up to him and strokeing his face.That calmed Horohoro right away but alsoconfused him.

- does he like me?-thought Horohoro

"Ren i don't get it why do you do that to Horohoro?"asked Yoh

"cause its the only way to calm him ."said ren

"Yeah biut do you like Horohoro?"asked Lyserg.Horohoro froze when he heard Lyserg asked that .-Did he like me or not?-kept going throught\ Horohoro's head.

"Umm...I don't know"said Ren

"Well its either Yes or no."said Anna getting annoyed and twitching.

"I-I-i i need time to think that over."said Ren walking away.

"Great so we confused him."said lyserg

"i think hes scared to admit that hes gay"said anna

"Well He shouldn't be cause Horohoro is too and theres nothing wrong with that."said Yoh

"Yeah but he probally thinks that we are going to make fun of him."said manta

"So we shouuld try to comfort Lord Ren And get him to feel comfortable about telling us if he is"said AmidaMaru

"Ren"said Yoh walking up to him.

"What?"asked Ren

"Do you like Horohoro?"asked Yoh

"Whats it to you?"asked Ren

"Well its ok if you do i mean he likes you ."said Yoh

"So what if i am not sure about this about being with him."said Ren

"Well if your not sure then try talking to him or something."said Yoh

"Fine i will."said ren.Then Yoh walked back to where Anna and them were.

"Hes going to talk to him."said yoh

"I 'm tired lets all rest we got to go and set out towards America tomarrow said yoh then he went into the little house and went to sleep on the air bed.

Ren went into his and Horohoro's room AN:(yes i know its not a good idea cause they bith like each other sorta but Its rated T for teen remember and it well fit for T and plus they are going to be sleeping on different things so it alright.) And lyed down and slept. And horohoro went to sleep and the others too cause they had a long day ahead of them .

REn was turning in his sleep he couldn't get horohoro out of his head for some reason.then what yoh said to him popped in his head "_Well its ok if you do i mean he likes you ."_kept repeating in his head. was he gay or was it just his mind or something fooling with him.

he snuggled up to Horohoro without noticeing and went into a deep sleep.Horohoro noticed something next to him and opened his eyes.he was shoked to find ren Snuggled up to him but he didn't mind he actually like that and wrapped an arm around Rens waist and went back to sleep..


End file.
